


Point of no return

by Pennilyn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennilyn/pseuds/Pennilyn
Summary: That was the moment when Mary’s lips covered hers and within a second several different scenarios were unfolding inside Zelda’s head.





	Point of no return

It was a cold morning as the sun started to rise and fought its way through the fog around the mortuary. The earth was covered with snow, turning the once green grass into a white carpet that sparkled in the sun.  
The Spellman family was inside the cozy home, sitting at the table enjoying breakfast, celebrating that the longest night of the year was finally over - it was a night they’d all remember for a very long time, but now it was finally a calm and quiet morning.  
They didn’t talk much as Zelda read the newspaper and made it perfectly clear that she needed them to be quiet to recover from last night’s events – and the liquor she had had, but she didn’t want to discuss that part with her family as they’d all been sound asleep when she had gotten up again to relieve some of the tension she’d been feeling with a bottle of whiskey. She didn’t know when hiding the true amount of her drinking from her family had started, but the lead crystal bottle came in handy as no one kept track on how often she refilled it, dumping the original bottles when everybody else was gone. 

Zelda had just gotten to Italian foreign policies – not her favorite part of the paper, but better than domestic politics - when the bell rang. Annoyed, she looked up from her paper, wondering who dared to disturb them on such a peaceful morning. Hopefully a customer – corpses after solstice were nothing unusual, some of them looking rather disgusting.  
When nobody else cared to move, she got up, considering for a moment to pick a fight with her family about that, but decided it was best if she took care of that herself. Her family usually lacked discipline and a sense of responsibility, sadly even her own sister, to whom almost everything was like a game still. She wondered all the time how anyone that old could be so childish. Halfway to the door she remembered that she was only wearing her nightgown and a robe but decided that she couldn’t care less how any mortals saw her. At least she had put on some make up already, hiding the dark circles under her eyes. Wrapping her dressing gown around her and putting on a fake smile, she opened the door, prepared to see some crying mess in front of her. 

Instead, she faced Mary Wardwell, Sabrina’s excommunicated teacher, who had grown rather fond of her niece lately, much to Zelda’s dislike. As usual she wore her dark, wavy hair like a mane, her blood red lipstick was a strong contrast to her pale skin. As it was cold, she wore a long, black high collared coat. Tailored cut and very tight, it left very little to the imagination.  
“Good morning, Miss Spellman, forgive me my early intrusion - maybe a little bit too early.“ Mary fluted and smiled at her – it wasn’t really a smile, more like a wicked grin, but hidden beneath something that was supposed to be sweet and inconspicuous as she dared to check her out, letting her eyes wander shamelessly from top to bottom, not even trying to hide it. That was too much for Zelda, that woman had a nerve of showing up in the wee hours of morning, definitely judging her, after being such a pain in the arse for the last months. Mary continued before Zelda had the chance to say anything at all: “But may I have a word with your niece?” She smiled innocently, lolling her head to one side. 

“How dare you?” Zelda replied louder than she intended, regretting that outburst immediately as she was about to lose it with that woman, and she didn’t want that when there was the chance of her niece listening. She didn’t need Sabrina to be drawn to that woman even more by her family’s rejection. Puberty was such a hard time, Zelda remembered her own vividly.  
So, she stepped forward, edging the other witch aside and firmly closing the door behind her, not giving a damn that she was standing in the freezing cold with only her robes on. She was just furious, whenever that witch showed up it was trouble for her family.  
“You show up here like you’re welcome. Let me inform you, you are not.” Zelda starts, her voice cold and low. “You mislead my niece into doing terrible things, things that might even kill her...” she bursted, but Mary interrupted her with a calm voice:  
“I only helped her so that she didn’t kill herself. Sabrina is far too precious to me to let her eye certain dangers alone. But the ideas were already there. Wondering where she got them from.”  
Mary tilted her head to her right shoulder, running her hand through her hair.  
That did it, Zelda lost it, all the implications, that woman trying to mess with her head, implying that she could take better care of her niece. She wouldn’t have that.  
“You come to my house, insult me, don’t even have the decency to wait until a decent time and want to see my niece on a day that’s supposed to be spent with the family.” Zelda snapped. “Only because you obviously don’t have a family or friends as it seems, for various reasons - one might only guess - doesn’t mean that you have the right to disturb mine. Not after everything that...”  
Mary Wardwell clicked her fingers and interrupted the outburst of the other witch suddenly: “Do you know the mortal Christmas tradition with the mistletoe?”  
The strawberry blonde witch was caught unaware, she blinked a few times, replied questioningly, “What? Yes, but I don’t see why you’re asking me this.”  
As she still needed to say a lot of things to Mary Wardwell, this distraction was so lame, it was an insult. Obviously, Miss Wardwell didn’t take her seriously and when there was one thing Zelda really hated it was that. It was as if that woman didn’t even listen to her, and it made her furious.  
But Mary just grinned and pointed upwards. Zelda’s eyes followed her lead and saw a mistletoe hanging right above their heads, being utterly confused. “What? We didn’t put...”  
That was the moment when Mary’s lips covered hers and within a second several different scenarios were unfolding inside Zelda’s head. Her first instinct was to slap Mary hard, but that would show weakness, and she’d admit that the other woman had gotten to her and she couldn’t have that. Another tempting option was just pulling away, but again she wouldn’t come out on top here, punching would at least offer some satisfaction. Gaining control of the kiss, being the aggressor was not an option either, she could already see the smug and knowing smile on the other woman’s face, which lead again to the desire to punch the woman. Not one of those options being tempting, Zelda knew she had a bad hand, so she chose time and decided to do nothing at all, staying impassive seemed like a legitimate way to deal with this.  
One hand of the dark-haired witch found its way to the nape of her neck, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss, their bodies now almost touching. As her tongue demanded entrance it took every bit of self-control Zelda possessed to not part her lips.  
Mary’s mouth was oh so soft, changing strategy and planting featherlight kisses against Zelda’s lips – a caress softer than she could have imagined. When Mary finally whispered: “Oh Zelda. Sweet. Sweet Zelda,” Zelda knew that she had not only lost the battle, but the war as well. 

Strangely she didn’t know if Mary had actually said those words or if they were only in her head, but it didn’t matter at that moment. It was ridiculous, but Zelda truly enjoyed being addressed like that, it gave her the brief but unsatisfying confirmation she was always looking for in miscellaneous places and partners.  
If she hadn’t known herself for such a long time, she would have been surprised when she melted against the other witch’s body, finally granting her tongue entrance, while closing her eyes.  
Her lips tasted bitter, but not in an unpleasant way, more like a rich espresso mixed with dark chocolate, and Zelda had always enjoyed bitter things. Mary’s other hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, their bodies now touching. Zelda couldn’t resist putting her own arms around the other woman’s waist and pulling her even closer. For a moment it seemed so right, Zelda was totally lost, intoxicated of the scent of the other woman, reminding her of a forest in autumn mixed with something deliciously sweet.  
They battled for dominance – again a battle Zelda lost, as it seemed Mary was all over her, holding her so tight that she had no other choice than to just go with it. And it was such a turn on as she had always loved to let her partners take the lead, and, if they were insistent enough, submit to them eventually.  
Zelda had to break the kiss as, even as a witch, one sadly had to breathe. Mary took that opportunity and started to kiss Zelda’s neck, drawing little circles with her tongue, as Zelda tilted her head back, giving Mary better access. When Mary found the right spot between her neck and collarbone a soft moan escaped her lips and all of a sudden Mary stopped. Zelda opened her eyes again and looked at the other woman entirely confused, but she just stared at her, whispering into her ear: “You know where to find me, when you’re ready to finish what we’ve started.”  
Zelda wanted to reply something intelligent and witty, but to her own disappointment she went with: “Why did you do that?”  
Her breath was still heavy, and Zelda was angry with herself for sounding as wasted as she felt. As a reply Mary shrugged her shoulders, before finally saying: “Why not?”  
She turned around but stopped, looking Zelda straight in the eye. “Maybe I was looking for a way to shut you up?”  
Finally, it seemed that enough oxygen had returned to Zelda’s brain, so she could at least keep some of her dignity.  
“Well, not your greatest accomplishment - a nice try, yes, I have to give you credit to that, but it takes more to shut me up.”  
With that it was her who turned to return into the house.  
“Have a good day, Miss Wardwell. Far away from my premises would be preferable. Ah, and before I forget, happy solstice.”  
And then she just closed the door behind her, breath that she didn’t know she had been holding escaped her lungs.  


The warmth almost hurt, sending thousands of little stitches over her body. Being in the cold in her robe maybe wasn’t the best idea she ever had, so she went straight to the kitchen and refilled her coffee cup adding a shot of Grappa, her favorite Italian liquor that went perfectly with coffee, when Hilda didn’t look.  
“Who was it?” her sister asked, sounding not really interested while she returned the dishes to the cupboard.  
“Just season greetings.” Zelda said, trying to sound as neutral as possible when adding: “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” On that part she wasn’t so sure, the other woman had gotten under skin - and she hated it. To gain control she decided to continue where she had left off, Italian foreign policies seemed like a great distraction. So, she sat down, hiding behind ‘Il Giornale’ and lit a cigarette. But she couldn’t focus on the articles in front of her as her mind always returned to Mary Wardwell’s words. _You know where to find me, when you’re ready to finish what we’ve started._ When, not if. It was almost as if she could hear Mary’s voice inside her head. The worst part wasn’t that she really couldn’t stand that pestering woman, on the contrary, Mary Wardwell was a threat to her niece, and she didn’t want her anywhere near her or her family. Yet she felt an all too familiar heat in her lower abdomen, she couldn’t deny it, she was definitely turned on by the earlier events, but she’d be damned if she acted on it. She shook her head, taking a deep drag from her cigarette to calm her nerves. _When._  
Outside the mortuary, the fog had disappeared and even though it was still bitter cold the sun shone brightly. All was calm again, except up in the air a crow was circling around the house, searching for something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading my story.  
> Special thanks to seven_of_cups for your patience and beta reading this story, you are amazing.  
> If you haven't read her perfect stories yet, you really should =).


End file.
